


Bath

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, at least not in my world, because you can't have hurt Tony without angsty Steve, not so much smut though, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony was reckless enough to get seriously hurt and now he has to pay the price. Bath time with Steve. Oh joy. (It really is, though.)





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 24: Shower/Bath
> 
> Not much porn in this one. I don't know, I think I'm just in a soft mood. Hope you enjoy it!

“Ow!”

“Stop complaining.”

“I wouldn't have to complain if you just –“

“No. This is your own fault, you get to live with the consequences.”

Tony sighed, letting his head fall back against the edge of the tub as Steve continued to scrub his chest. “This sucks.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve said tersely. “Maybe next time you'll think twice before you crash through a wall and break _both of your wrists_ –“

“Hey, at least I got the dude out,” Tony protested, wincing when Steve practically slapped more soap on his loofah. “Hey, careful with the merchandise, Cap.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve gritted out, tipping Tony forward to get at his back. “Jesus, what did you do? Roll in a fucking mud pit?”

“Well,” Tony said sheepishly and Steve sighed.

“Honestly,” he said and was that a bit of fondness Tony heard there? He looked up hopefully only for Steve to splash him in the face, getting soap water into his eyes. Nope. Not quite there yet.

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry,” Tony grumbled and Steve stilled for a second before he put down the loofah and started brushing his fingers through Tony's hair, much more gentle now as he untangled the knots.

“I know,” he grumbled as he reached for the shampoo, squeezing a healthy dollop into his palm before massaging it into Tony's hair. “Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

Tony hummed, enjoying the feeling of Steve's fingers on his scalp and tipping his head back so the soap wouldn't run into his eyes. His mother used to do this for him when he was very young and he remembered Jarvis, the real one, brushing his hair with careful hands just like this before a gala or other event Tony couldn't remember. It all blurred together at some point. Tony relaxed against the tub, forgetting all about the painful throbbing in his wrists as Steve massaged his temples. He would've fallen asleep if Steve hadn't broken the silence.

“You can't keep doing this, Tony,” Steve said somberly, just carding his fingers through Tony's hair now. “I can't concentrate on the battlefield when I know you're out there taking needless risks – No.“ He put a soapy finger over Tony's mouth when he opened it to protest and Tony sputtered at the taste, spitting into the bath water. “Sorry – wow, that's disgusting. Anyway, just – hear me out.” Steve shifted outside of the tub so he could reach the shower head, putting himself into Tony's field of vision and – oh. Steve looked uncomfortably tense, his own body still dirty with grime from the battle and Tony felt a sudden stab of guilt for making him worry. The feeling only grew stronger at the way Steve avoided Tony's eyes as he kept talking.

“I know it's selfish of me, but I really hate that you put everyone else before you. And yeah of course I know that's an admirable trait and that you can't help that you're like that, but I –“ Steve huffed in frustration, a crease appearing on his brow. “I just want you to think about yourself sometimes, too. And if you can't do that, then – just, think about what it would do to me if you were gone. When Bucky died I – I can't go through that again, Tony. I can't.”

Tony felt a lump form in his throat at how vulnerable Steve looked right there, so scared and lost at the prospect of losing Tony. And of course he was always aware of how Steve felt, that Steve loved him just as much as Tony loved Steve, but in the heat of the moment he would never put that above the lives of innocents. Steve knew that. And Steve would do the same thing, _had_ done the same thing in the past. Nothing could change that. Maybe that's why it hurt so much.

“I can't do that,” Tony said hoarsely, wishing he could hold Steve's hand right now. Stupid fucking wrists. “And neither can you. We just need to have each others' backs, all of us.”

Steve breathed out shakily, lowering his head. “I know.” His voice was rough and Tony's heart clenched at the sound. “I love you. I just – I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“That makes two of us,” Tony tried to joke, but it fell completely flat. Instead he shifted closer to Steve and thankfully Steve took the hint, leaning over the tub to press their foreheads together as he closed his eyes.

“I love you, too,” Tony said and Steve breathed out heavily, brushing his lips over Tony's in a sweet kiss.

“Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

The hot water pressure felt like heaven on Tony's shoulders as Steve rinsed out his hair and Tony moaned very quietly at the way the tension just melted out of him. Steve let him have a moment, running the water over him much longer than strictly necessary before he reached for the conditioner, having long since learned that Tony never went without. His hair was a nightmare without proper care.

“Your hair is so silky,” Steve mused aloud as he ran his hands through it, twisting it around his fingers. “Could use a cut though.”

“Excuse you,” Tony slurred, lulled into a warm haze by the soft touches. “It's not that long. Just look at Thor's.”

Steve chuckled, rubbing body lotion in his hands to warm it up as he gave the conditioner time to do its thing. “I don't think you should take Thor as a standard. Of any kind.”

“What's wrong with long hair?” Tony mumbled, shifting further down the bathtub to stretch his body out as Steve started washing him. This wasn't usually his thing, but he had to admit it felt really good to have Steve taking care of him like this. Even if it was at the cost of his own hands for the foreseeable future. That was going to be a nightmare. “Don't be so sexist.”

“That's not –“ Steve started, amused, when he suddenly paused. Tony hummed questioningly without opening his eyes, but after a moment Steve just continued washing his shoulders with gentle movements. Tony sighed in pleasure when Steve ran one of his hands down Tony's chest all the way down to his stomach –

His breathing hitched when Steve's hand suddenly brushed over his erection, startling him. He hadn't even noticed himself get hard through how foggy his mind was.

“You don't have to,” Tony said quickly, but Steve shushed him, gripping Tony more firmly to start a languid rhythm. The lotion made the glide just smooth enough even underwater and Tony sighed in pleasure, letting Steve take over.

“I want to,” Steve said quietly and Tony felt his mind drift as Steve brought him closer and closer without any urgency, just letting him bask in the warmth of the moment.

When it came his orgasm was gentle but intense, almost sweet as it washed over him like a slow wave, taking all of the pent up tension with it and leaving Tony in a puddle of bliss. He felt almost boneless as Steve pulled him into a sitting position so he could rinse out his hair.

“Mmmh, thank you,” he hummed and Steve kissed him softly.

“Anytime.”

He helped Tony into his underwear and bath robe before hopping into the shower to wash his own dirt-ridden body. Tony lounged on the bed, itching to pick up his tablet, but since his hands were out of commission there wasn't really much he could do. JARVIS helpfully put on some TV show with lots of guns and explosions, bless his soul, and Tony resigned himself to his fate, cuddling into the blankets for an early night in.

By the time Steve joined him he was halfway to sleep already, eyes threatening to fall shut every few seconds.

“C'mere,” Steve mumbled, careful not to aggravate his wrists as he pulled Tony into his chest. Tony went willingly, cuddling up to Steve with a soft sigh.

“'s sucks,” he reiterated sleepily. “Not havin' hands. 'mma be more careful.”

“No you won't,” Steve said fondly, stroking Tony's hair. “But that's okay. I'll always be there to catch you.”

“Trust exercise,” Tony hummed happily right as he drifted off to sleep. “I'll always catch you, too.”


End file.
